If I'm Not in Love With You
by theSardonyx
Summary: Chris calls Sam at 2:00 in the morning and sang out his feelings. Sam answers with a song too.


**I'm sorry if the songs are old, but I think they fit well with this kind of situation, so I used them.**

**I'm not going to babble much. All I was going to say was that I don't own MBC.**

**Without further ado, I present to you "If I'm Not in Love With You".**

**[/Break/]**

It was 2:00 in the morning when Sam was woken up by the sound of her phone ringing.

_ Who could it be, calling at this hour?_ She thought as her hands fumbled in search of the noisy phone. She pressed the glowing green button and held it against her ear.

"Hello?" she asked.

There was silence on the other end of the line. Sam was getting irritated. The caller woke her up at that hour but won't speak? What nerve!

"If you're not going to say something, then I'm going to hang up," she said, her voice filled with impatience.

"Umm… So-sorry about that. I was, umm, nervous," the caller said.

The voice from the other end of the line jolted her. "Chris?" she asked. "I'm sorry about that too. I didn't mean to… nevermind. Why did you call me?"

"Ahh… Can you listen for a while?" Chris asked.

"Sure. What is this about?" Sam asked.

She heard him breathe deeply. _I wonder what it is that he wants to talk about._ And as Sam was thinking that, he started singing.

"Well, I know it's kinda late.  
I hope I didn't wake you.  
But what I gotta say can't wait,  
I know you'd understand.

Every time I tried to tell you,  
The words just came out wrong,  
So I'll have to say I love you in a song.

Yeah, I know it's kinda strange.  
Every time I'm near you,  
I just run out of things to say.  
I know you'd understand.

Every time I tried to tell you,  
The words just came out wrong,  
So I'll have to say I love you in a song.

Every time the time was right,  
All the words just came out wrong,  
So I'll have to say I love you in a song

Yeah, I know it's kinda late.  
Hope I didn't wake you,  
But there's something I just gotta say.  
Know you'd understand.

Every time I tried to tell you,  
The words just came out wrong  
So I'll have to say I love you in a song."

When Chris finished, Sam breathed. She hadn't realized that she had been holding her breath.

_ What was that about? Did he want me to comment on his singing? Or was the song really for me?_ The more she thought about it, the more her cheeks flushed. But she had to keep her composure.

The she realized that she had been silent for a while now. No doubt Chris wanted a reply. She held her phone against her ear again. "Sorry," she mumbled, her mind still lost in thought.

Chris took it the wrong way. "Oh. Umm, that's alright. I never really expected you to like me back. Umm, sorry for disturbing you."

_ What?_

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, her mind snapping back to reality at his words. "What do you mean you never expected me to like you back?"

"But you said sorry," Chris replied.

_So the song really was for me. I apologized and he took it the wrong way. Uhh, how do I fix this?_ She thought, until a thought struck her.

"Can you listen to me too?" Sam asked.

There was a moment of silence from the other end of the line. Just when Sam was getting really nervous that she didn't want to continue with her plan anymore, Chris spoke.

"Sure."

She took a deep breath and began:

"If I'm not in love with you  
What is this I'm going through  
Tonight  
And if my heart is lying then  
What should I believe in  
Why do I go crazy  
Every time I think about you, baby  
Why else do I want you like I do  
If I'm not in love with you

And if I don't need your touch  
Why do I miss you so much  
Tonight  
If it's just infatuation then  
Why is my heart aching  
To hold you forever  
Give a part of me I thought I'd never  
Give again to someone I could lose  
If I'm not in love with you

Why in every fantasy  
Do I feel your arms embracing me  
Lovers lost in sweet desire  
Why in dreams do I surrender  
Lying with you baby  
Someone help explain this feeling  
Someone tell me

If I'm not in love with you  
What is this I'm going through  
Tonight  
And if my heart is lying then what should I believe in  
Why do I go crazy  
Every time I think about you baby  
Why else do I want you like I do  
If I'm not in love with you"

Again, there was silence on the other end of the line.

"That song was my answer," Sam said, her face flushing.

Still, there was silence. It went on for another couple of minutes until Chris spoke.

"Are you serious?"

_ I wouldn't be blushing like this if I wasn't, you dolt! Oh wait, you can't see me._

Sam swallowed. "I am."

Silence again. _I'm getting tired of these lapses into silence._

"Chris?"

"Oh… Umm, sorry. I was… nevermind. I…" Chris stammered.

Sam laughed lightly. It was so typical of Chris. She shouldn't have expected some kind of initial reaction from him.

"Let's go on a date later," she said, her blush deepening. "I want to hear you say the magic words personally. Let's meet at the Central Park at 10:00."

This time, she didn't give him a chance to reply. She knew he would be too dumbstruck to even process what she had just said, but she's not worrying. Chris would show up, she knows it.

She looked at the clock. It read 2:30.

_ Well, another seven hours and a half. I should get some beauty sleep. I want to look my best on my first date,_ Sam thought as she fell asleep with a smile on her lips and a light blush still on her cheeks.

**[/Break/]**

**I'm back! I'm sorry this is not an update to EINAIS. I'm still trying to regain my grasp of that particular story, after months of tests and papers. I probably won't be able to write as much, me being a college student now and all.**

**I actually wrote this story while doing my response paper for Lit13. It was the story "The Other Wife" by Colette, and somehow my imagination sparked. This is the product of that.**

**This is the first time I wrote a romance story, so I'm sorry if it's not very romantic. Actually, I'll consider it romantic if it ever happened to me, but somehow I don't think that's going to happen real soon. :( This is also the first time I wrote something with songs in it. Readers, please review to tell me how you feel about it so that I can do better if ever I write another one like this.**

**Thanks for reading! (^_^)**


End file.
